


Where the Nightmares Go

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Friday Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK), The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Test Card Girl spends her time away from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Nightmares Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [lifein1973](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973) Friday Drabble Challenge, based on the prompt, "How the Test Card Girl spends her time away from Sam."

"...gives me the goddamn creeps," Merv was saying.

"Muh-me too," said Abel. Cain thwacked him upside the head. Was there anything his brother wasn't terrified of?

"I am sorry to hear that," said a voice right behind them. Abel squeaked in surprise and Merv dropped his broom.

Cain rolled his eyes, taking in the blonde tresses and the clown doll. How cliché. "Don't try that tired shtick in here. You think that we've never seen a nightmare before?"

The girl just smiled serenely at him. Cain suppressed a shudder. What in the hell, he wondered, was Lord Morpheus playing at?


End file.
